Romance Academy 6
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: A parody off of the "Gravity Falls" episode, "Soos and the Real Girl." And using the Securitale AU. Frisk is tired of her guardians poking fun at her because she can't do romance simulators, so she goes out to buy one. Little does she know the insanity the disc holds...
1. Video Games can Teach?

**This is a Secruitale AU. After looking at the MTT Exclusives comics, I decided that this would be cool to do. This is not a homage, but a parody of the Gravity Falls episode, "Soos and the Real Girl." I'm not going to have Frisk react the same way Soos did, instead, I'm going to try to keep her in character to the AU as much as I can.**

* * *

Frisk was walking around the game store, hoping to find a new title to play. Specifically a dating simulator. After being told she was bad at those on national television, Frisk was trying to find one. To her surprise, she found one in the discount bin. _Romance Academy 6._ The entire thing was in japanese, but the game's disc wasn't. Must've been a style choice.

She went to the cashier and gave then $6.00. "Are you sure you want to buy that one? It's been returned multiple times."

"Well, I'll take my chances." Frisk walked out with the game in a bag. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Frisk had nothing else to do that day or the next so she went to her room and put the game in the computer and chose her gender. "Year 200G Electronics." Frisk read. "Wow, that was a while ago!"

3 options were availble, _Start, Quit,_ and _Shezenhakka_. Yes that was an option not the creator's name…Frisk selected "Start." "When the cherry petals of magic romance academy are in bloom, anthyding can hadplen." Frisk read off. "Wow this game needs a translator."

An anime guy with very dark skin and light blue hair came up. Apparently he was the only guy to talk to in this game. "Oh, h-hi there…My name is Giffean. I'm a school boy at School University."

"Yeah, real creative names, creators."

"Do you want me to carry your books?" He asked. 3 things came up, A. Sure. B. Date me! Or C. Hey look a squid! Frisk took a while to decide. "Do you need some help?" Giffean asked. "The best answer for love is A."

"Oh." Frisk clicked it. "Huh, it's teaching me!"

"What would you like to talk about?" A. Interests, B. Jokes C. Squids. Frisk clicked "Jokes." "Hahaha! You're so funny!"

"Man this game is amazing! Why would anyone abandon it?"

"And I'm sure you'll never abandon me new girlfriend…" Giffean whispered.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Frisk shrugged it off and saved the game. Before continuing…


	2. I Haven't Seen Any Natural Light!

Sans knocked at Frisk's door. "frisk? sweetie it's time for breakfast." There was no response. "frisk, you didn't have dinner last night…frisk? frisk!" Sans was starting to get frustrated. "hey! ice princess! stop giving me the cold shoulder!"

He heard whispers that were very distinctly Frisk's and a guy's… Oh no, he was not going to let some jerk steal his girl! He tried to open the door quietly. "So that's basically my entire life story!" Frisk told her computer screen. "Now you tell me something about you!"

"Everytime you compliment me, I get another highlight in my eye!" Giffean cheered.

"Really?" Frisk began to sport off different compliments. "You're handsome! And pixily! And so agreeable!" He eventually got to the point where planet and dogs were in his eyes as highlights. "Yes!"

"uh, frisk?" Sans questioned.

"Oh hey Sans, come in! This game is amazing! I'm flirting, going on dates, and I haven't seen any natural light in the last 12 hours!" Frisk cheered causing Sans to grimace as Frisk drew her eyes back to the video game character.

"well, uh, maybe you could pause the game and come downstairs for breakfast?"

"B-But, I'm near the end of the chapter where I get to meet his parents! His mom is a squid-woman."

Sans opened the curtains and Frisk flinched. "come on frisk…"

"I-I'll talk to you later Giffean! I promise as soon as I get done today!"

"frisk! it's _just_ _a game_! it's not like it's going anywhere…" With that, Sans shut the door.

"Yes, Frisk…it's not like I'm going anywhere…" With that Giffean trailed where Frisk was planning to go that day to meet her there.


	3. Stalker Much?

"okay, so we were planning on going shoppoing for gyftmas today." Sans explained.

"WE'VE ALREADY GOT YOUR PRESENT COVERED HUMAN SO WE WON'T HAVE TO SHOP FOR YOU!" Papyrus hailed.

 _frick, i forgot about her present!_ Sans thought. "Uh…y-yeah. we wanted you to come with us."

"Well, I still need to shop for Undyne…"

"PERFECT! WE'LL LEAVE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Papyrus annouced.

"O-okay…" Frisk looked back to her room before going in to the garage that held Sans's motorcycle and Papyrus's car. They all scrambled into Papyrus's car. Sans sitting in the back to make sure Frisk didn't try anything. That was because before Chara was out of Frisk's body, she threw herself out of the car once. Now Sans didn't know about Chara being the cause or him being gone…so she was under the eye of the person who loved her and she didn't know it.

* * *

As soon as Frisk got there, she had split off with Papyrus and entered the cooking store. Across the way was an electronics store, and… "Giffean?" She saw something moving on the TV screen.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FRISK?"

"I-I um, I need to use the rest room."

"ALRIGHT. BUT MAKE IT QUICK!" Papyrus warned.

Frisk went off into the electronics store and saw a collection of TVs that Giffean was jumping. "Giffean! Wha- How-"

"Oh! Hello Frisk!"

"H-How is this even possible?"

"Oh Frisk, I am no ordinary game…I am…" he shocked his electricity out to a mechanical dog which then began to bark adorable and race around Frisk's feet, " _special_."

"Wow."

"Is there anything that you'd like to do my dear?"

"Well…"

* * *

Sans looked over to see Frisk on a kiddie whale toy. Despite her being 16, she fit on it! She was laughing like she was having the time of her life. "Frisk!" Sans dashed over. "there you are! papyrus and i've been worried sick! you told him you'd be right back."

"O-oh, sorry my dear, I just, wanted to have a little fun." Frisk felt terrible, why was she doing these things? On the virtual screen, Giffean casted glares to Sans as Frisk got off.

"frisk, just stop running off like this. you don't want to get punished do you~"

Frisk flushed at Sans' implications. Maybe, she and Giffean needed to chat…


	4. You're MINE!

**WARNING: The following chapter may contain some suggestive themes. If you are a small child, recommendation is to stop reading this story or skip to Chapter 5 if available.**

 **Again. Suggestive themes in this chapter.**

* * *

"G-Giffean?" Frisk asked the game. "I-I think we need to talk."

"Agreed." Giffean stated blankly.

"W-well um, y-you're really nice and a-agreeable-"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I-I-"

"I think you misunderstood our contracts Frisk…"

"What-"

"You bought my game, I held your books, YOU'RE _MY_ GIRLFRIEND!"

"I-I don't like this-" Frisk was cut off by cords gagging her mouth.

"Sorry, special conditions for this date; you've been gagged by your _boyfriend_ and are going to let him do his stuff…" A cord began to slid up Frisk's shirt as the computer loomed over her. She let out a muffled scream and began struggling even more as cords wrapped around her body.

"what's goin' on up there!?" Sans yelled. "frisk!?"

"I said, 'YOU ARE GOING TO LET HIM _DO. HIS._ _STUFF_." Giffean smashed Frisk into a wall, effectivly knocking her unconcious. " _Better~_ " He purred. The door smashed open due to Frisk's body guard and love interest. Sans.

"what the-" He saw the cords sliding up Frisk's… *ahem* clothes. "just what in the world do you think you're doing!?"

The computer hissed and sent cords filled with electricity towards him. The summoned a bone with a sharp end and cut them. More cords were sent towards him and he kept cutting them down. This fight was between the computer and Sans. Sans got close enough to stab the computer through it's screen. The computer fell limp, shot the disc out of the plate and let it smash against the wall.

* * *

 **I can't do fight scenes**


End file.
